Construction techniques based upon the use of precast panels for forming walls are known. This includes panels which are tipped-up for positioning on a foundation and then fastened together by various means.
A number of prior art references that describe precast concrete wall panels are referred-to in U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,999, the contents of which are adopted herein by reference. None of those references, nor the prior art cited with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,999, show a precast wall panel with rearwardly extending flange portions having reinforcing members protruding for embedment in a linear footing member having a U-shaped trough filled with concrete grout.
The aforesaid invention presupposes that the flanges on the precast panel are precast with the panel, or are precast to be fitted to the panel at the job site. The present invention is premised on the formation of such flanges at the job site, rather than by precasting in advance.
As a further feature of the prior invention the flanged wall panels may be surmounted by a precast lintel having a grout-receiving trough and pierced openings to permit reinforcing members to extend upwardly from the flanges through the lintel bottom for embedment in the grout or anchoring filler. The present invention is based upon casting the lintel pieces on-site.
A need exists for an improved system for supporting and fastening precast wall panels in position. This invention addresses such a need by providing a modular wall structure that can quickly be erected on a job site providing a full load-bearing and weather-tight wall.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.